


Up To Here

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Dom Kang Taehyun, Dom/sub, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mention of sex toys, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Sub Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beomgyu knew they weren’t supposed to mess around without Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	Up To Here

Beomgyu tries his best to keep himself from whining, even if Taehyun’s warm hand is massaging into the skin of his bare ass with intent. The touch is comforting but scary all the same, as they all knew very well what is to come, and the heavy air shifts around them. The oldest male rests his head on the white duvet, forced to face Huening Kai, who’s sitting on his knees on the floor before them, his lower lip caught in a bite. He looks as affected as Beomgyu feels, but Beomgyu has more pressing matters at hand than to focus on that.

He squirms on top of Taehyun’s lap, trying to find a better position for his hardening cock to push up against the other’s thigh. In response to that, Taehyun quickly goes to grab him by the nape, the pressure building up until Beomgyu’s body melts, relenting. He keeps his body still, accepting his fate.

“You’re not allowed to move unless I tell you to,” Taehyun murmurs, releasing his grip when the oldest shows no signs of resisting him. Beomgyu is pliant under his hands, though his body is tense, being held down bare ass up for his two dongsaengs. “I want you to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed, Beomgyu, and Huening Kai needs to watch you become that.”

Beomgyu breathes out, grimacing at the tone Taehyun is using with him, with them. It’s hard and cold, going straight to his cock as it jerks with anticipation. His heartbeat stutters as the younger male refrains from addressing him properly, pointedly ignoring their small age difference for the sake of their dynamic. 

Taehyun is still fondling with his bottom, fingers squeezing Beomgyu’s ass appeasingly, harshly, and he chokes on his whimpers.

“S-Sorry…” Beomgyu apologizes, voice weak and frail. He doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for, for moving without being asked to or for breaking the rules, but Taehyun only snorts at him.

“No, you’re not. Neither of you is, but that’s okay. We still have time to make things right by my book.”

Beomgyu’s ass feels cold suddenly, lacking one palm rubbing into it, but then Huening Kai is crawling closer into their space, Taehyun beckoning him over. Beomgyu doesn’t know what kind of expression Taehyun has on his face, but with the way Huening Kai’s entire body shudders, it might not be a pleased one.

“Huening Kai,” Taehyung says, his tone a little warmer in contrast to before, but the command underneath feels like steel. The younger makes a tiny nose, blinking up at Taehyun with huge eyes and completely ignoring Beomgyu’s flushed cheeks. “While I already know what went down while I was at work, I missed what set everything into motion, baby. Do you mind telling me how everything started? Hm?”

That has Beomgyu gasping out, angry as Taehyun starts to caress Huening’s head, the youngest almost purring with his touch. How come only Beomgyu is experiencing Taehyun’s sour, jealous mood when Huening Kai was also caught in the act?

“Ya, fucking unfair—“

“And you, you keep your mouth shush,” Taehyun demands, blunt and sharp, fingers pulling on Huening’s hair until he whimpers helplessly loud. Beomgyu’s resolve deflates like a pricked balloon as the youngest is forced to bare his throat to Taehyun, dry lips curling around a moan. “Huening isn’t in the clear either, so don’t start throwing a tantrum now, Beomgyu. There’s enough punishment to go around, be patient.”

He finishes off by pinching Beomgyu’s ass, and now Taehyun has his hands on both of his boyfriends, .

“H-Hyung…” Huening Kai whines when Taehyun lets go of his hair, but only barely. “Uh— I— Well, T-Taehyun-hyung, B-Beomgyu-hyung had f-finished his w-work and decided t-to come take a nap with me…”

“If you throw me under the bus, Huening, I-I swear—” Beomgyu interrupts the younger, finding in him to snarl at the other, his embarrassment be damned. His face feels like it’s boiling, but as humiliated as he feels, Beomgyu refuses to go down alone.

“Brat, you’re really pushing it today. Should I just get started with you immediately?” Taehyun inquires, cracking his knuckles. Beomgyu shivers but he clicks his jaw shut all the same. “Huening Kai, how did that nap go?”

Huening Kai’s eyes travel from Beomgyu’s face to Taehyun’s, licking his lips and wringing his hands anxiously. Nobody pays attention to his still clothed and steadily growing hard-on.

“Um… Hyung wanted to c-cuddle and I-I love cuddling, so w-we cuddled. And I was the big spoon! ‘was nice! But then… Then B-Beomgyu-hyung started to get hard, and he t-turned to me… A-And then… H-He tried riding… My thigh…”

Beomgyu shakes with anger, hating how true Huening Kai’s words are. He clenches his teeth so he doesn’t spew words that will get him in deeper shit than he’s already in.

“And you? How did you respond to that, hm? Did Huening pin Beomgyu down and force his hips still until I got home? Was that what happened?”

The youngest nods and Beomgyu snorts.

“That wasn’t what I saw, darling. Don’t lie,” Taehyun says, his hand trailing down to Huening’s neck and using his fingernails to play with his sensitive skin.

“Taehyun-hyung!” Huening sobs, knowing he’s screwed up.

“Ha, just t-tell him—” Beomgyu eggs Taehyun on, suddenly feeling happy to know that things go bad for Huening Kai after this part of the event. Taehyun pinches his ass once again and Beomgyu startles with a yelp.

“‘Him’? Am I just a ‘him’ to you, Beomgyu?” He asks, both thumbs now working together to pull Beomgyu’s asscheeks apart. The cold air that hits his hole has him rutting twice into Taehyun’s thigh unconsciously.

If not being address as ‘hyung’ by Taehyun is already embarrassing on its own, addressing Taehyun as his ‘hyung’ when he isn’t is downright pathetic. Beomgyu bites his tongue, glaring at the floor.

“Beomgyu, you’re already in trouble for being a horny brat, do you want me to add your stubbornness to the total, too?”

He shakes his head vehemently, a whine bubbling up his throat. “N-No, T-Taehyun… Hyung.”

Taehyun grunts his approval and Huening Kai gets to talking once again, latching onto the chance of having Taehyun’s attention back to him.

“I-I flipped Beomgyu-hyung o-over and humped his a-ass… Like a dirty, desperate— I’m sorry, Taehyun-hyung! I didn’t want to b-be bad, I swear!”

“You were bad, Huening, but you weren’t Beomgyu-bad,” Taehyun clicks his tongue, and Beomgyu, despite himself and his predicament, rolls his eyes. He is sure Taehyun can’t see him from above, but then he feels his bottom being pinched a second after. “For now, you will sit pretty and watch how I deal with bad boys. Hopefully, it will not only teach Beomgyu a lesson but you as well, right, baby?”

Huening Kai rests his hand on top of his thighs. His body line is submissive and polite, a nice view when he is usually so big and clumsy in different settings. Beomgyu chuckles, heart fluttering as their youngest boyfriend sends him a quick flirty wink, his way of checking in on Beomgyu.

It’s cute and the air grows lighter for a few heartbeats before a sharp sound cuts through it. Beomgyu gasps as his ass stings, the sudden heaviness of Taehyun’s left palm on his skin making him cry out. He eyes the way Huening Kai’s jaw drops and his gaze becomes hazy.

“Ouch?!” He whines, tone petulant and the tone is nasal. “That hurt, Taehyun—Hyung!”

“Good,” Taehyun utters before dropping four consecutive slaps on Beomgyu’s bottom, hitting different fleshy areas as he goes. Beomgyu breathes through his nose, keeping his pained sobs at bay as Taehyun blows warm air into his now sensitive skin. The sound still rings in Beomgyu’s head.

He bites his lip, clenching his hands as Taehyun shushes him with calm murmurs. His cock pressed against the rough material of Taehyun’s jeans is driving Beomgyu crazy, and the pleasurable pain doesn’t help him in the slightest.

“I think I should give you as many as I want… Huening Kai?”

Beomgyu is shaking on top of Taehyun, his eyes closed due to his brimming tears. He is so hard it hurts, embarrassed and humiliated yet so turned on. He knows Taehyun is waiting for Huening to agree, but even as Beomgyu wheezes, he’s able to picture Huening’s shock. Taehyun strokes his reddening butt, waiting.

“S-Sure, h-hyung…” Huening Kai manages to stutter out sometime after.

Taehyun strikes Beomgyu once again, and the older male jerks away from his lap, his aim impeccable as he hits Beomgyu’s already bruising flesh.

“N-No, Taehyun-hyung—” Beomgyu sobs, body wrecked as the other keeps smacking his ass. “It h-hurts! Please, please—”

“Kai, I need you to get two rings from the box,” Taehyun says, tilting his chin down. Huening Kai scrambles to comply, diving down until the bed until his hands bring out the heavy, lewd box. “Since you wanted to come that much, you’ll get to come as many times as you want… But they will be dry.”

The oldest male shakes, feeling tears travel down his face as Taehyun rocks him, wrapping his hands firmly around his waist.

“B-But why two?” Huening asks, holding up the cock rings they rarely use so they can see.

“I did say you weren’t in the clear, didn’t I?” Taehyun grins. “Get Beomgyu’s dick in a ring and we’ll deal with yours later, baby.”


End file.
